


I'll Pray That One Day You See

by MangaManiac



Series: Skate the Issue [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, College, Cutting, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm sorry kei, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oikawa Tooru likes to eat a lot, Someone save my writing, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac
Summary: Tsukki turned back around and headed to his apartments, he needed to put new bandages on his ankles before he went to classes, and he remembered that he needed to wear high socks, he didn’t like unnecessary questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is super angsty especially this chapter. I'm very sorry Tsukki you are my favorite!
> 
> This chapter is switching between the perspectives of Kuroo and Tsukki just in case that isn't obvious.
> 
> I finally found a beta reader so I can be posting these basically as I write them now.

Tsukki stood there in the middle of the path, he wasn’t facing Kuroo, but Kuroo knew it had to be him. No one was as tall and lanky as him, and that shock of blonde hair definitely couldn’t belong to anyone else. Without realizing it Kuroo had stopped running, he had stopped on the path about twenty feet behind Tsukki. He watched as Tsukki stood there, almost unmoving, and then Tsukki began to walk away, as if he hadn’t heard Kuroo running up behind him.

 

Kuroo followed Tsukki walking between the buildings, eventually they made it off campus and back towards the apartments. He wanted to talk to Tsukki, but something seemed off, and he couldn’t bring himself to talk to him. Kuroo looked at the time and found that he needed to get back to the apartments or he would be late to class. He turned to head towards his apartment when Tsukki looked back at him, Kuroo would have sworn that he saw recognition dawn on Tsukki’s face. But, Kuroo turned away, for some reason he didn’t know how to talk to Tsukki and he didn’t want to force his weirdness on Tsukki.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukki looked after Kuroo, he had recognized Kuroo after he turned around, he had wanted to see him since he got to school. But he couldn’t bring himself to face Kuroo after he abandoned volleyball, he knew it would hurt him since Kuroo had taught him everything he knows. Tsukki turned back around and headed to his apartments, he needed to put new bandages on his ankles before he went to classes, and he remembered that he needed to wear high socks, he didn’t like unnecessary questions.

 

Once Tsukki walked into the apartment he stripped off his shirt and sweat pants, and he got in the shower. The water stung the still too fresh wounds on his ankles, on the rare occasion that one looked down at another person’s feet they would see 4 bright lines on his left ankle, and 3 scabbed lines on his right. If someone happened to ask he would tell them that his roommates cat had scratched at him, and no one would probably question him, he was too big, too menacing for someone to go up against him on it. The one exception to that rule might be Yamaguchi Tsukki thought, a smirk running across his face.

 

After showering Tsukki quickly dressed, wary of Yamaguchi coming in on one of his ‘Hello, I like the mornings and I am now here to destroy your happy quiet time’ visits. Those were always the worst, and they often happened at the worst times, when Tsukki would be wrapping up an ankle, or he hadn’t had time to put on his socks which would cover the brief wrap he had just finished. Yamaguchi never failed to pop in on his life at the worst times, although they were probably the times he needed him most. But, today was not the day apparently.

 

Tsukki quickly went in to the kitchen to get breakfast, he moved easily and no one would be able to tell he was in pain, both physically and emotionally below the scowl that he usually wore. The toaster finished and he grabbed the slightly browned slices from it and quickly put peanut butter on each, he grabbed a glass of milk and sat at the table.

 

Yamaguchi came out of his room a few minutes later as Tsukki was just starting his second slice. The odd thing was that Yamaguchi was animatedly typing away on his phone, something that he never did, especially since his phone almost never got used before 10 am.

 

“Who are you texting?” Tsukki asked raising one eyebrow.

 

“Oh just Kuroo-san, he wants to talk with me after practice.” Yamaguchi said with a smile.

 

“What about?” Tsukki asked a little more interested than he’d like to admit.

 

“Just my serve and play.” Yamaguchi said, not catching Tsukki’s sad look as he replied to another text. Why am I so sad about that Tsukki asked himself, he hadn’t seen Kuroo for three years, and yet when he turned around to find Kuroo behind him this morning he had wanted to say something, anything. Why? He hadn’t even thought about the former Nekoma captain for the past three years, so why now?

 

* * *

 

Kuroo made it back to the apartment only five minutes later than he meant to, which was actually pretty good considering he had been following Tsukki for so long. He had basically had to sprint back in order to get back in a timely manner.

 

“Yo, you’re late!” Bokuto said with a cheery smile as he walked across the front hall to the bathroom.

 

“Kuroo! There’s breakfast!” Oikawa yelled from the kitchen, now that Oikawa had mentioned he could smell something cooking. It smelled odd, and he couldn’t place it for a second then he recognized the smell as bacon, a luxury for them since they were all broke college students.

 

“Where’d you get the bacon?” Kuroo asked as he walked in to the kitchen after taking off his shoes.

 

“Kageyama brought it over, an apology for missing practice apparently.” Iwaizumi said nodding his head towards the table, “There’s pancakes, get some before Shittykawa eats them all.”

 

“Thanks.” Kuroo said with a small grin as he sat at the table and quickly grabbed the plate of pancakes away from Oikawa, who already had five stacked on his plate. Oikawa whined as Kuroo took the pancakes away.

 

“I was eating those you know.” Oikawa said with a glare.

 

“Yep and now Bo and I are gonna eat them.” Kuroo flicked back at him, “Iwaizumi have you had any?” Kuroo called in to the kitchen.

 

“No.” The call came back. Ok, Kuroo thought, that leaves three each for Bokuto and Iwaizumi, and two for me. He made a mental note to get more bacon than the others, he was the captain after all so he deserved it. He quickly set out the plates as Bokuto walked in to the room with a towel running through his hair.

 

“Breakfast?” Bokuto asked staring at Kuroo, he had noticed that Kuroo had one less pancake than Iwaizumi and him, but he definitely hadn’t started eating yet. Bokuto glared at Oikawa for a minute, but Oikawa was too engrossed in his food to notice.

 

Kuroo had seen the look Bokuto gave Oikawa and knew that Bokuto had noticed the less food on his plate.

 

“It’s fine Bo, come eat.” Kuroo said with a gentle tone as Iwaizumi walked in and set down the plate of bacon.

 

“Here you go.” Iwaizumi said as he loaded 4 strips of the bacon on to Kuroo’s plate, and two on everyone else’s.

 

“Thanks.” Kuroo said with a grin, and Bokuto sat down. Then they all set in to their food as only hungry college men can. Kuroo finished up before the rest of them and he got up, washed his plate, and went to the shower. He quickly undressed and got in, he needed to be out of the house in a few minutes and he knew his hair wouldn’t dry, which meant he would have to wear a hat since it was autumn and moving in to winter. He got out of the shower and quickly toweled off, moving to his room he found a black t-shirt that he could also wear to practice later. Then he grabbed a pair of red skinny jeans that he had worn about a thousand times, he loved the way they felt and how he looked in them, plus these were the colors of Nekoma he had always thought fondly of his old school. He also threw on his black beanie, and brown trench coat with his black and white high tops to walk in, everyone walked out together and he could swear he heard Bokuto whistle as they walked out the door. Kuroo flung a middle finger in the air behind him and slowly turned around and grinned at Bokuto.

 

“Why are you looking so nice today?” Iwaizumi asked, looking Kuroo up and down, Oikawa promptly slapped the back of his head. “Fuck off Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi snarled.

 

“I’m hoping to meet someone I haven’t seen in a while today!” Kuroo hummed excitedly with a grin.

 

“Who?” Bokuto asked.

 

“Just someone.” Kuroo said with a knowing smirk, “Let’s get to school.” Bokuto sighed he realized he wasn’t gonna get anything out of Kuroo so he was kind of dejected, but he knew if Kuroo wouldn’t share it was important.

 

They split in to two groups, one with Iwaizumi and Oikawa in Iwaizumi’s car, and Bokuto and Kuroo in Kuroo’s car. They had found this to be the best idea after having more than one occurrence of Oikawa forgetting he needed to leave and the others had to stay like last night.

 

As they drove Kuroo hummed happily to the generic pop music that came over the radio, a rare thing for sure since he tended to hate that music. Bokuto sat and idly watched him, Kuroo could tell that he was curious about what would be going on today but he left Bokuto in the dark. He would be at practice today to talk about it anyway, if anything happened, he was more hoping than anything but, Yamaguchi had told him that Tsukki frequented the café on campus near the engineering buildings between 1 pm and 3 pm. Kuroo didn’t have classes so he figured he would casually go just to get a glimpse of him he told himself, just to try and figure out why he couldn’t get Tsukki out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr here --> http://animemeg13.tumblr.com/
> 
> Criticisms are always appreciated and any comments or kudos are fine!
> 
> Also I want to do some prompt writing for Haikyuu!! so tell me here, or on Tumblr.


End file.
